User talk:Beautiful Heart
Welcome Hi, welcome to Skylandersfanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Beautiful Heart page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AwesomeDaxter (Talk) 01:05, December 10, 2011 New profile?! Why did you make a new profile? AwesomeDaxter 15:46, December 10, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeDaxter I like your new profile.--Shadow Dragon of Darkness. 16:56, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I do more! Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 18:04, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Your now a admin on this account have a nice day.--Shadow Dragon of Darkness. 18:38, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Problems with Rex Hey, i need you to make me admin quick, so that i can get rid of Rex before he bans me again. if he reads this and then bans me quickly unban me and ban him. ZACH left for a bit apparently because he was 'stressed', so he can't do anything. I need YOUR help. thanks, AwesomeDaxter 18:54, December 13, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeDaxter P.S., I might not be back for a bit, i've been really busy so i haven't been on in a while. i never tried to delete Awesome DaxterRex Howlett 21:54, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Cut powers I took your admin powers Heart. I didn't want to, but I'm not taking chances. You haven't done anything wrong, not at all, but the above message has caused me to do it. Again, I'm sorry to have, but I had to. Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 20:20, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Don't take it the wrong way but Dax is kinda ruining the wiki fun and we can't have him unblocked until he learns his true lesson.--Shadow Dragon of Darkness. 20:27, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Nope didn't unblock also what day do you think you can come to the chat so we can chat about Dax?--Shadow Dragon of Darkness. 00:21, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Can i have a link there please?--Shadow Dragon of Darkness. 00:26, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I've left a chat open for that. He's still blocked ( :/ ) Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 01:47, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Blah finding me Guess who. Halo Monkey 03:07, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah guess who! I just told you that, now how will you retort?, User:Blahmarrow 03:09, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't follow, yo on "uncute." I wanted to make a new account. Halo Monkey 03:24, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes very uncute. Also i make them bronies Blah one day i will tell you how i make them but first sleep as my eyes burn also Happy Hearth's Warming Eve!--Shadow Dragon of Darkness. 08:24, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Care for his password then? I just told you that, now how will you respond? User:Blahmarrow 17:00, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I ain't being dishonest, and I don't plan to ban you. I just told you that, now how will you respond? User:Blahmarrow 17:01, December 17, 2011 (UTC) That's not very nice To not help old ladies wit stuff! I just told you that, now how will you respond? User:Blahmarrow 20:43, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Peanut butter pizza is good! I just told you that, now how will you respond? User:Blahmarrow 21:01, December 18, 2011 (UTC) It's like you not wanting to help old ladies. Blahmarrow 22:32, December 19, 2011 (UTC) That's true, so very true.Howver, it never hurts to help the feeble. Blahmarrow 22:19, December 20, 2011 (UTC) How you get picture on side of screen? Blahmarrow 22:45, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm watching you Just remember, I'm watching you. Where ever you are, I can see what you're up too... ._. So I might think of an X-mas present or something.Blahmarrow 02:37, December 22, 2011 (UTC)